Memories that aren't plastic
by qwqs
Summary: Oh, memories of plastic, you are so beautiful. You're delicate, yet precious. I knew almost everything about you already, sincerely thank you for this experience. But then, what of memories that aren't plastic? The memories that aren't as delicate, as fleeting. As thank you for the experience, it's now my turn to tell you what memories that aren't plastic are. Time for the payback!
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Qwqs here. I decided to write something in this space (such a good story but so few to write it). I may talk more at the end of the chapter.

Have fun ^^

 **Qwqs**

 **Prologue**

"Well done, Mizugaki-kun."

Godou, the president, who gave him a job, says in a serene, respectable manner.

"At first, I'm not sure whether you really could manage the job at our company, but after you succeeded in this training course, I'm sure that you would do fine for our company, good job."

The man smiles

How rare…

"Well then, I have an important appointment after this, you are dismissed. Please continue working hard for our company, Mizugaki-kun."

"Yes sir."

Tsukasa exits the room in the most businesslike manner he could manage…

 **-o-O-o-**

 _*sigh*_

"That sure takes years off my life."

Honestly, such a formal briefing really isn't for him.

It's true that he was really working hard during the training course, but still, if he were to choose, he would absolutely choose the easy-going atmosphere at Terminal Service One over this gloomy, formal one.

'Whatever, I finally survive that, no point in thinking about it.'

Thinking so, he tries to leave the HQ…

 _*Thud*_

"O-Ouch!"

"O-Ouch!"

…He bumps into someone.

"Umm… are you alright?" The guy he bumped into was stronger, so he didn't fall on the butt like Tsukasa, instead just standing there, a little unbalance.

Tsukasa looks up at the person and sees a foreigner there.

He has natural grey hair - a little like _Isla_ \- with the height of about 180 cm and a thin body, also wearing a suit. Surely, a foreigner…

"A-Ah, yes, sorry for bumping into you like that," Tsukasa says as he was trying to stand back on his feet.

"No, bumping to each other was mutual. If you say you bump into me, then me too. That's why if you apologize to me, then I have to, too. Sorry for that, young man," the man smiles and speaks in a weirdly detailed manner.

To be honest, he is not good with this type…

…Not that he believes anyone normal would be good with it.

Why you have to use so much words…

"Ah, no, it's okay, really. N-no problem at all," Tsukasa smiles back at the man when he is finally on his feet.

"Well, well, I believe this is fate, my name is Robert, what's yours?"

The man asks, still smiling.

"Ah, o-okay, my name is Tsukasa MIzugaki, nice to meet you."

Tsukasa answers back, still feeling a bit creep out.

"The pleasure is all mine, oh, it's time for the appointment. Hope I will see you later, young man."

The foreigner looks at his watch after that first sentence, and says his farewell in the latter.

"Y-yes, me too," Even though the foreigner speaks Japanese, he feels like he is speaking English with him from how weird this conversation is.

To be honest, he would rather not meet this man again, no offend.

The man nods one and enters the room Tsukasa just got out.

' _So he is the guest the president was talking about, huh?'_

He thinks off-handedly and walks off.

 **-o-O-o-**

And there he is back here again… the elevator.

Honestly, it isn't that strange really, even before meeting with Isla, this was the place he usually went off to. ..Not the elevator, of course, but _the place_. It's just so happens that the elevator is in this place, that's all. Nothing romantic, really.

He remembers musing here how he would handle it if his lifespan were predetermined.

' _Well, back then I meet with Isla I guess.'_

He remembers the time when he saw her for the first time, her… crying face.

Not exactly the best first expression, really. Or maybe it is?

' _It's funny, it likes Isla was there to give me an answer to that question.'_

He thinks so as he is looking at the matching trinkets in his hand.

It's giving him courage to think of the answer they found. Not just he alone, _they._

' _I would spend that limited time living my life to its fullest.'_

Yes, that was an answer they had found.

Thinking so, he walks off the elevator to continue on his journey…

 **-o-O-o-**

"Hey, good timing. Let me introduce you. Tsukasa, this is your new working partner."

Kazuki-san points her hand at his new partner.

He turns to face her with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," they both shakes hands…

…

…

…

 **P.S. Read below and give me your opinions!**

* * *

 **I boldly declare here that I will continue something like season 2 of sort for this story!**

 **I don't know whether they've already had someone like me or not, but I will!**

 **I have a story to tell, and I will tell it. That's all.**

 **By the way, I have written some other stories too, so if the update comes too slow, don't mind it. I would either have no free time or writing other stories at the moment.**

 **Hope to see you again soon!**

 **Wish me luck.**


	2. Theory

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Qwqs is here. My main computer broke, so I lacked the motivation to write as of late. Pray for me to find the time to repair it. Honestly, I would love to write on my main computer.

Have fun ^^

 **Qwqs**

 **Theory**

 _*Beep*_

 _*Beep*_

 _*Beep*_

Answer the sound of clocked-like sound of his ringtone, he picks up his phone and answers the call.

"Hello?"

" _It's me."_

"So it's you, _Broke_.

" _What about the plan?"_

"Yes, yes. I have already executed the first part of the plan, as you probably know."

" _Yes, but it is in the manual to confirm it, especially in a project as big as yours."_

"Come on, Broke, I executed everything perfectly according to the plan, why such a long face?"

The man speaks as if he could really see the face of the person on the other side of the line.

…Well, actually, he knows it, but not because he really does see her face right now.

…

…

…

It's quite a rule for the person who starts a project to get someone who disagreed with them as their overseer…

…And she is just the person who disagreed with it the most, and so she was sent here to supervise him.

There are few times when nobody was objected to a project and in such cases, the person could start it without any worry in the world. Or in another cases, when there are some who disagreed, but no one bother to come out and supervise the project as opposing party; such are mostly in small projects though.

…However, such are very, very rare cases. And unfortunately, he was not the person who is in one of those cases. And his project is quite big, so no way for those who disagreed will let him go his way easily…

…And so, this girl, _Broke,_ was sent to supervise him.

" _I am not making a "long face" I am just making my usual face."_

The girl answers, implying that this _long face_ is her usual face when talking with him.

…Such a troublesome girl.

Even though she is quite a cute girl…

"Yes, yes, I understand."

He says, too tired to argue any further.

"So? Your approval?"

It's also a rule that the supervisor has to give their approval at every step of the plan. …If -and only if; because no such cases have happened before – the overseer and the project's leader have too much conflicted opinions which thus lead to the temporary suspension of the project, the organization will be the place to decide what would happened to the project; something similar to a court.

In short, the goal of this system is for the members involved, to learn how to _compromise_. And it is heavily implied that, if such a case were to really occur, the verdict from the organization would be quite severe for the one in the wrong.

…That's why it is only an _"if"._

And so the girl who resists the very idea of this project has no choice, but…

" _Yes, I get it. Just do it in moderation, okay?"_

…Agree but also asking for a compromise.

"Very well, I will try my best to do it in moderation while also trying to prove my _theory_."

Say just that, he cuts off the phone; no need to continue the conversation further after all.

He got what he wanted –her approval – and she got what she wanted -his compromise-so everyone got what they wanted…

The thin, tall, twenties year's old man with grey hair walks out to the corridor to continue on his journey…

'… _Well, it's not like I hate her that much though. After all, she even "agreed" to such ridiculous requests in order to ask for my compromise.'_

It's also heavily implied in this rule that, the project's leader has more power than the overseer –even though officially it's stated that the two has equal power, but that's just a bull shit – the organization would deem almost every temporary suspension of the project because of conflict opinions as a supervisor's fault. Only in rare cases, when the project's leader went too far, would the organization condemn them.

After all, the project's leader is the one who does all the things, while the supervisor only watches. To defy others of their efforts is frowned upon in the organization, so such thing is obvious.

The only way the supervisor can get what they want is to use their own efforts to ask for compromises from the project's leader.

And since that is the case, he has also asked something from the girl.

The most ridiculous one is…

' _To have dinner with me. Should I ask her of that again? Like the first time I requested something from her.'_

The girl sure has got guts; she even accepted something like that to prove her convictions! That's why he is not inclined to go against her compromises!

…Well, to stop the lie, there is only one important reason.

'… _Like I said, she is quite cute.'_

How could he afford to defy her so much to the point of making her hate him then?

 **P.S. Such a flippant guy**

* * *

 **I put the important points of my stories in characters. So I would really like your cooperation to give me your opinions about the characters in this story.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **And also pray for my computer to get repaired.**

 **Salute.**


End file.
